Danger Mouse and the Curse of the Crimson Eye
by SariSpy56 Returns
Summary: Baron Greenback has two plans - auction off the rare Crimson Eye gem to the highest bidder, and turn the recently-discovered mummy of Nesu the captain of the Ancient Egyptian guards into a tourist attraction at a ridiculous price. There are only two options for the latter - find Nesu's mummy that went missing or find Nesu's look-a-like and make him a living mummy as a replacement.
1. Watching a Documentary on Ancient Egypt

_**Danger Mouse (2015) belongs to CBBC!**_

 _ **Danger Mouse's personality is STILL going to be a mix between his original 80s personality and his 2015 personality.**_

 _ **Thoeris means the great or the first in Egyptian.**_

 ** _Zaid means 'he shall add' in Egyptian._**

 _ **Nesu originates from the general of the foot soldiers in the army of Ummanigas, king of Elam, against Assurbanipal, king of Assyria (An Archaic Dictionary, Cooper, 1876).**_

* * *

The city of London; one of the most popular cities in the world for tourists to travel to while on holidays, the capital and most populous city of England and the United Kingdom. A popular center for tourism, attracting over 16 million international visitors per year, attracting 27 million overnight-stay visitors every year, and the British Museum being the most visited attraction in London.

And here on this quiet corner of London's Mayfair in this fine, yet lazy afternoon, in a building cleverly disguised as a huge pillar box, Danger Mouse, the world's greatest secret agent, is at the main room of the flat, sitting on the sofa, reading a book on Egyptian philosophy... and then took a much needed nap after reading the book for a long period of time... and saving the world yet again from an evil villain who is NOT Baron Greenback.

Penfold, the average and often cowardly assistant of the world's greatest secret agent is in the kitchen, making jam sandwiches for himself... and eating some of the sandwiches in the process.

Professor Squawkencluck is down at her lab, working on yet another one of her great inventions for secret agents to use in their future missions... and then fell asleep on the desk after completing her inventions due to not getting enough sleep last night.

Yes, everything's quiet and peaceful in the flat. With the occasional munching noises coming from the kitchen.

I love it. I wish it was like this for the entire story. Just peace and quiet at last...

Penfold grabs a TV remote from the couch and flickers the TV on while munching on one of his jam sandwiches.

... for about 6 paragraphs. Let's see what's on TV today, shall we?

Penfold kept on flickering various channels to find something good to watch, so far there's nothing to watch until he stops at the History Channel where it is currently showing a documentary on Ancient Egypt. Now that looks interesting to watch. Educational and full of history knowledge the readers might want to learn, if I do say so myself.

"Quiet, they're going to talk about the ancient pharaohs and then the ancient military." Penfold cried at the narrator as his eyes are glued to the screen where a female narrator of the documentary began talking.

" _The pharaoh was the most powerful person in Ancient Egypt who was the political and religious leaders of the Egyptian people, holding two titles; 'Lord of the Two Lands' and 'High Priest of Every Temple.'_ _As the Lord of the Two Lands, the pharaoh was responsible for ruling Upper and Lower Egypt for he owns all the land, made laws, collected taxes, and defended Egypt against foreigners. As the High Priest of Every Temple, he represents the gods on Earth by performing rituals and built temples to honor the gods."_

One of Danger Mouse's ears flickered at the sound of the TV being on, and the sound of the female narrator continuing to narrate the documentary, though he remained asleep as the documentary's female narrator continues talking.

 _"Many pharaohs went to war when their land was threatened or when they wanted to control foreign lands..."_

That caught Danger Mouse's attention enough for him to jolt wide awake, almost startling Penfold.

" _If the pharaoh won the battle, the conquered people had to recognize the Egyptian pharaoh as their ruler and offer him the finest and most valuable goods from their land - food, gold, women, you get the idea."_

That'd be something Baron Greenback would want to do if he becomes the ruler of the world. He'll have to make sure Baron Greenback _never_ becomes the ruler of the world.

" _For more than 8 months, archaeologists have been digging the Egyptian deserts, and then finally, just last week, discovered the tomb of Thoeris, the legendary female pharaoh of Egypt. Thoeris took the throne when she was only 9 years old, shortly after her father was killed in a battle between the Egyptians and the Mycenaean Greeks. The Mycenaean general Deltaneous Plus, or simply General K, has been sent by the king of Mycenae to try and bargain with the people of the Nile which was known as the council of peace, and after days of pleading with the pharaoh, Thoeris agreed to give away some of Egypt's resources of papyrus, several slaves and some gold in exchange for something in return. General K offered the female pharaoh in return one thing that that historians find shocking, even today. He offered his young son to be a servant to Thoeris' court. His name was Albus, and he was a mysterious young mouse pup to the Mycenaean Greeks. Some say he was the result of General K's affair with a mistress in the palace of the Mycenaean king, so to conceal this deed he would have to give away the child to clean his good name. Though others believe that Albus was merely a servant boy that in order to impress the Egyptian royals, referred to him as his son. Whatever the case may be, the deal was made and Albus was sold as the pharaoh's servant boy."_

"That poor kid though." Penfold was deeply saddened by the mouse pup's fate in the documentary. "What kind of parent sells their child off to slavery?"

"Someone that uses innocent children as nothing more than obedient pawns in their diabolical schemes to get what they want, and when they served their purposes, they'll be cast aside like garbage and left for dead." Danger Mouse replied bitterly. He hated the fact that there are still people out there today - using innocent children as living tools.

The female narrator continues narrating the documentary. " _Although a servant, the court still treated him with dignity. It wasn't until the Memphis Menace, an event that occurred in the 19th Dynasty that Albus showed Egypt a new side of him, something that not even the Mycenaean Greeks were aware of. When a group of vicious toads invaded Memphis in hopes of stealing valuable goods, Albus demonstrates excellent military tactics, intelligence and resourcefulness that not only saved the citizens of Memphis from harm, he also saved the people's gold and other various valuables from the vicious toads._

 _Because of this, Pharaoh Thoeris renamed the mouse pup to Nesu, which_ _originates from the general of the foot soldiers in the army of Ummanigas, king of Elam, against Assurbanipal, king of Assyria. This was seemingly appropriate because not only did the pharaoh renamed the mouse pup to another name, she also made him the new captain of the royal guards."_

"Seems appropriate enough." Danger Mouse added as the documentary continues on.

" _Nesu was described as having beautiful snow-white fur, golden yellow eyes and a seemingly slim physique. What made the young mouse unique was the eyepatch he wore over his left eye. No one knows how the captain lost an eye, or if he lost an eye."_

"The way she's describing Nesu almost reminds me of someone I know." Penfold muttered as he took a long, yet quick look at Danger Mouse before turning his attention back at the documentary.

 _"Rumors began to circulate that the young pharaoh had fallen in love with the captain of the guards, something that some people might find it unheard of. Thoeris has already been betrothed to King Abubakar at birth. Another rumor would be that the priest Zaid, of the temple of the god Anubis, had an obsession with the captain of the guards, seeing him as his hero and idol, and became furious to hear of the captain's alleged affair with the pharaoh. It was discovered that the queen and the captain of the guards did had an affair, but they did seem to be close friends, even until Nesu's death two years later._

 _Nesu was a remarkable member of Thoeris' military, as well as the most loyal of her soldiers, so much that he died saving the pharaoh's life from an attempted murder caused by Nesu's predecessor, the former captain of the guards. The traitorous predecessor was never found."_

"Crikey! He got killed saving the pharaoh's life!" Penfold cried as he turns to Danger Mouse with deep concern... mixed with fear. "I hope you don't get killed while protecting the Queen, chief."

"Yeah, it's almost as if history is repeating itself." Danger Mouse considered the story as the agent and the assistant continued watching the documentary.

During the time of the program, the duo have changed positions, and neither of them are able to stay awake much longer. Penfold had sunken into the cushions of the couch, snuggling into Danger Mouse as he snores, not loud enough to make Danger Mouse lose his sleep. Danger Mouse had rested his arm around Penfold, unconsciously bringing his little friend closer to him.

If you can listen quietly, you can hear two rhythmic heartbeats.

The door to the flat opens and Professor Squawkencluck, finally awaken, enters the lab, only to find Danger Mouse and Penfold sleeping on the couch as the documentary on Ancient Egypt continues to play.

"Am I interrupting anything, ya sleeping beauties?"

Both Danger Mouse and Penfold shot around to see the professor standing behind them, smiling sweetly.

"P-professor, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Danger Mouse yelled in surprise, clutching at his chest. Both his face and Penfold's face grew hot.

"How long were you standing there?" Penfold asked, looking quite embarrassed.

"Just a few minutes, but long enough to AUGH!-" Professor Squawkencluck was whacked with a pillow from the sofa, her glasses nearly fell off from her face. "What was that for?"

Danger Mouse hid the pillow behind his back, innocently looking away. "Who me?"

Cut the act, DM. We know it's you.

The embarrassed rodent glared at the narrator. "Spoilsport."

Just then, Colonel K's hologram appears before the trio.

" _DM, I have an urgent mission for you to solve!"_ Colonel K's hologram spoke to Danger Mouse. _"I need you to go to Egypt to find the Crimson Eye before Baron Greenback does."_

Penfold blinked. "The Crimson Eye?"

"A very rare and priceless gem from Ancient Egypt that is worth more than the Crown Jewels of England." Danger Mouse answered Penfold's question. "It was one of Pharaoh Thoeris' valuable possessions, and it was said that the Crimson Eye contained some sort of mysterious powers that anyone with a wicked mind would use it to rule the world."

" _Precisely, DM_." Colonel K's hologram added. _"The world is counting on you to find the Crimson Eye and keep it safe from the clutches of Baron Greenback. Who knows what he might do with the gem if he gets his hands on it."_

"Don't worry, Colonel. We'll find the Crimson Eye and make sure it does not fall into the wrong hands.

Colonel K's hologram disappears as Danger Mouse looks at Penfold.

"Penfold, we're going to Egypt."


	2. Greenback Has 2 Plans

Meanwhile, in one of London's local parks, the good ol' British folks are gathered here today for a day of fun-filled activities. What joy!

But one place in this park is _not_ filled with fun activity.

We see the infamous Frog Hopper standing on a moat in the middle of a local park, where inside the Frog Hopper is the revengeful, resentful, spiteful, lawbreaking, mad, swindling, thieving, malicious, extorting, assaulting, crooked, torturous, dishonest, complaining, wicked, indecent, menacing, touchy, swarthy, shadowy, villainous villain of all time.

And he calls himself...

Baron Greenback is fast asleep in his bed until his alarm clock starts going off. The toad reaches into view and shuts the alarm off and is now sitting up in bed and looking much like in a way normal people do when they first get up.

... Baron Silas von Greenback! Oh, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!

"Good to know!" the cranky toad yelled at the narrator as he yawns and slides his feet into a pair of slippers by the bed before shuffling across the lair towards a huge, closed hatch with a console in front of it.

He reaches for the console and presses a button; the hatch slides open to give him a view of the bright, beaming sun just outside.

"Curses!" the cranky toad muttered in a low voice before closing the hatch. "Stiletto! Prepare for my morning preparation sequence!"

"But, Barone! It's a-only 3 in ze afternoon!" Stiletto cried.

"It is? No matter, just activate it anyway!"

"Si, Barone!" Stiletto pushes a button in which a message flashes up on a screen:

 **MORNING PREPARATION SEQUENCE ACTIVATED!**

Baron Greenback, still looking cranky, is carried across the lair on a conveyor belt to stop behind a red screen where Stiletto and the readers could only see his silhouette, First, several mechanical arms reach in to strip the toad of his sleepwear. These retract and are replaced by shower-heads that drench the toad with steaming hot water which causes him to jump and grunt at the feel of it on his skin.

"Next time, don't set the water temperature on hot!" Baron Greenback yelled at Stiletto.

"Si, Barone." Stiletto replied. "A-dully noted."

The shower-heads give way to a large heat lamp that dries Baron Greenback in seconds. Now properly dressed in his fine purple suit, he slides out and opens his mouth so that another mechanical arm can brush his hideous yellow teeth.

He is now reading for another day of trying to take over the world.

"And now to have some breakfast!" Baron Greenback said as he opens the refrigerator to find the egg tray.

Horror ensures as he discovers that the egg tray has only one egg left.

"One egg left?!" Baron Greenback cried in horror. "Curses! I must purchase more eggs immediately if I should have a nutritious breakfast!"

The furious toad steps out of the lair and slams the door shut, leaving Stiletto and Nero behind. A few seconds later, Baron Greenback re-enters the lair with an embarrassed smile on his face as he reaches for his wallet at the table.

"I forgot to bring my wallet with me."

Then he left again, leaving Stiletto and Nero stunned.

"What's with him?" Stiletto tried asking Nero who spoke gibberish in respond.

()()()()()

Outside the lair, Baron Greenback is at ground level. He sees several kids swimming and playing on the moat.

"Hey, you kids! Get out of my moat!" the toad yelled at the kids. "It is not made to be played in!"

The kids regard the toad silently for a moment, then go right back to what they were doing. The toad heads off across the park, threading his way through the happy picnickers.

"I must remember to destroy those kids after I've ate my breakfast and destroyed Danger Mouse."

A dog and a cat chase each other, circling Baron Greenback as he walks along with his head down, and after they leave him alone, a Frisbee sails into view and hits him in the head.

"Sorry, mate!"

"Stupid people." Baron Greenback said to himself as he stops when he reaches a group of people at the sidewalk.

Next to the toad is a piglet licking an ice cream cone loudly. Beside the piglet is a female poodle snapping her fingers as she listens to music on her iPod. Behind her is a fat bull crunching away at a snack, chewing with his mouth open. Beside him were two middle-aged female Welsh Corgis who are gossiping with each other.

"So my daughter Helen brought her new boyfriend over, and he's a doctor, so I said 'Doctor, could you look at my hip?' It was hurting." One of the Welsh Corgis spoke to her friend.

On the other side of the road, Baron Greenback sees the signal displaying 'DON'T WALK'.

"Please change."

The traffic signal remained unchanged. The noise around him grew louder and more irritating.

"So he said he wouldn't do it, so I said, 'What, you're too schmaltzy to make a house call?'" One of the Welsh Corgis continued talking to her friend.

"Change." Baron Greenback ordered.

The traffic signal still ignores his order.

"CHANGE!"

Finally, it does so as Baron Greenback starts across. with other people following him.

"Accused people."

()()()()()

Inside one of Britain's local supermarkets, an employee inspects a shelf of goods while humming to himself. Baron Greenback, grumpy as usual, stands behind him.

"Excuse me, sir, but can you please direct me to the location of where I may locate some eggs? For I would like to purchase them, so that they can travel home with me and I can eat them today"

A pause.

"And maybe tomorrow."

He gives the employee a huge smile.

The employee cocks an eyebrow at the toad. "Aisle three."

Baron Greenback looks upward and sees the sigh that reads,

 **AISLE 3**

He looked embarrassed. He glances off to his left and sees a shelf right next to him, filled with cartons of eggs. The employee smiles over his shoulder and returns to his work as Baron Greenback takes three cartons of eggs from the shelf, all while giving the employee a dirty look.

()()()()()

After paying for his eggs and another trip back to his lair later, Baron Greenback, Stiletto and Nero are enjoying breakfast as Baron Greenback is getting ready to watch TV.

"Now to catch up on the world's latest events that have happened that this television has reported with the video that they've taped."

Baron Greenback flickers the TV on to see it was currently on the History Channel, still playing the Ancient Egypt documentary that was played in the previous chapter.

"Hmm, this looks interesting. A documentary on Ancient Egypt. Maybe this is worth a watch." Baron Greenback, Stiletto and Nero leaned back on their chairs to listen as the female narrator went on talking, picking up from where she left off in the previous chapter.

 _"After Nesu's death while protecting the pharaoh from attempted murder, Pharaoh Thoeris granted Nesu the honor of having his own tomb while giving him the best form of mummification to show her gratitude for him. Also, before Nesu's death, the pharaoh has entrusted him in guarding a sacred ruby known as the Crimson Eye."_

Just the mention of the ruby's name caught Baron Greenback's interest.

" _Many historians believed that the Crimson Eye contained mysterious powers and it's worth a lot more than the Crown Jewels of England. Nesu honored the pharaoh's wishes to guard the Crimson Eye so much that he personally asked for the pharaoh's permission to have the gem be buried with him to avoid theft by grave robbers in case he dies. The pharaoh understood and accepted Nesu's offer and so, when Nesu died, the Crimson Eye is also buried with Nesu's mummy."_

"Stiletto, if we can get our hands on that gem, not only will we make lots of money, I will be the supreme ruler of the world! MWA HA HA HA HA!" Baron Greenback cried evilly.

 _"However, Thoeris have always been aware of grave robberies that occurred in various tombs and pyramids that in order to keep Nesu's mummy and the Crimson Eye safe from potential grave robbers, she had a group of slaves build Nesu's tomb somewhere so secret that once finished, they die with that secret. Thoeris allowed one slave to live and record the instructions on how to find Nesu's tomb and burial chamber - all done by completing several puzzles hidden in his tomb that kept grave robbers away. The instructions were recorded in a scroll in which she was buried with when she too died."_

"CURSES!" Baron Greenback roared.

" _The good news is that archaeologists have found the scroll that contained instructions on how to find Nesu's undiscovered tomb. For now, a group of archaeologists have yet to confirm when they'll go looking for Nesu's tomb. This could be the turn of the century."_

Baron Greenback eyed the TV gleefully. "Oh this _shall_ be the turn of the century. I swear that today is the day that I will develop a plan so diabolical and evil that by the end of the day, I shall be the ruler of the world! MWA HA HA HA HA! But first..."

He looks at the table which is now littered with dirty dishes, and relents.

"I must attend to the dishes that I have soiled with the food that we have eaten."

"Allow me, Barone!" Stiletto happily got the dirty dishes off the table. "You a-go ahead and a-come up with an evil plan."

"Good idea, Stiletto." Baron Greenback replied with a wicked smile on his face.

And then, an idea came to the terrible toad.

A wicked, sinister idea.

"Stiletto, I have _two_ plans!"

"Well that's a-start, Barone!" Stiletto's voice can be heard from the kitchen along with the sound of running water. "What's ze first plan?"

"Once we find the Crimson Eye, we shall auction it off to the highest bidder." Baron Greenback answered. "If there's no one to auction the gem off to, I'll use it to take over the world!"

"And ze second plan?"

"We'll turn Nesu's tomb into a tourist attraction... at a fairly reasonable price that is. Y'know how much people loved seeing various tourist attractions."

Dollar sighs appear on the toad's greedy eyes as he rubs his hands.

"Either way, we'll be rich, rich, rich!"


	3. The First Step to Finding Nesu's Tomb

_**Author's note:**_

 _ **I have been feeling really down lately, first was the sore throat due to the flu bug being spread around in Ontario lately (now I'm 100% okay), and then there's the fact that I have at least four BAD reviews of this (thankfully I've deleted the recent guest review), three of them having one thing in common - accusing me of having spelling errors and typos. But that's not the worst part that got to me, oh no.**_

 _ **The worst part is that two users going by the names of** Dybi **and** Sybermann, **and a third user who remained anonymous, believed that I am a childish and stupid moron with an IQ of a potato and having the inability the accept that there is anything wrong with my fanfic. I was extremely hurt by this that I was beginning to doubt myself and I almost decided to delete this story, not finish whatever stories I have left to complete and leave this website forever and just stick to working on my webcomics.**_

 _ **Now, I've discussed this matter with two of my friends from here,** Btamamura **and** Zarius, **and a very close friend of mine from Facebook, whose name I shall not reveal for I shall respect his wishes to be kept anonymous in case a certain enemy of mine from the past rears his unwanted head.**_

 _ **I asked each of them if they think I'm a bad fanfic writer as the users that gave me nasty reviews** **think I am**. __**All of them told me that no, they don't think I'm a bad writer, and they told me that the users that gave me really nasty reviews were not only harsh and very judgmental, but** Zarius **gave the time to explain to me that in order to be a proper critic, one must back up his/her perceived "critical eye" with a work of his/her own.** **I've checked the profiles of two of the three nasty users and so far, I've seen nothing from them. No written fanfics of theirs to back up their criticism on my fanfic, NOTHING... except two or three stories that one of the three nasty users added to his/her favorites.**_

 ** _So, I'd like to thank_** _Btamamura, Zarius_ ** _and a close friend of mine from Facebook, for making me feel better. If you are reading this, I love you guys and you're the best a gal could ever ask for._**

 ** _Also, to the users that gave me very nasty reviews, all I can say to you, as a calm and mature person, is that you can learn to be mature about this and leave me and my stories alone if you don't like what I write. Criticism IS okay, but as long as you back it up with a work of your own, or by providing me good examples relevant to your argument. Otherwise, if you continue to give me very nasty reviews disguised as constructive criticisms and continuing to accuse me of being a childish fanbrat with an IQ of a potato, then I believe that you're nothing more than heartless, immature, and racist bullies that are in SERIOUS need of growing up._**

 ** _Well, with all that aside and hoping that things will get better in time, let's get on with the story._**

* * *

Immediately after Colonel K's hologram contacted him, Danger Mouse, the world's greatest secret agent, and Penfold, the average and often cowardly assistant of the world's greatest secret agent are soaring through the skies on the majestic Mark 4 while en route to Egypt to keep the rare Crimson Eye safe from falling into the wrong hands - Baron Greenback's hands that is.

"Awful!" A rude fanfiction reviewer by the name of Dybi interrupted the story. "DM is not a Canadian show, but you're writing everyone with a Canadian accent and talking about the UK like a tourist! Loads of spelling mistakes too!"

Quiet, you! I am in the middle of narrating this chapter whereas the authoress is in the middle of writing this chapter! Also, for your information, the authoress has reread this story for any spelling errors and it turns out that there aren't any. It's just the way the authoress writes her stories. But if, by any chance, there are any writing errors in it, she'll do her best to fix them.

Also, how would you know that she's writing everyone with a Canadian accent and talking about the UK like it's some tourist attraction? You do realize that there might be some fans of the cartoon that aren't _entirely_ British, but still enjoy watching it and writing their own Danger Mouse fanfictions, hmm? Is it possible that you were being a wee bit racist there, don't you think? Take the lovely fanfic writer known as Btamamura for example. She's from Australia and yet, she loves the show and writing stories about it, as well as other cartoons that she likes, with all her heart, and she's a really good writer, one of the best if you ask me.

Also, the authoress herself is trying her very best to match the show's style and humour, as well as make it feel like the readers reading this are really in London. It's no easy task I tell you, and it's quite hard to pull that off when you're from anther country.

I suggest that you keep quiet and let everyone else enjoy this. Follow this useful advice, "If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all."

"Want my advice? GROW UP!" Dybi yelled in such an immature manner that the authoress and I sometime question ourselves if we are really as immature as Dybi say we are. "If you can't take constrictive criticism, don't post rubbish stories like this one!"

Surely, you haven't been reading such classics from the authoress herself like _**Shards, Arachnophobia**_ and _**A Better Love Story Than Twilight**_ when you told her to not post any of her stories that you considered to be rubbish!

"You're reread this and you can't find any errors?" Dybi continued. "What are you? Stupid?"

What?

"Evidently, you are!"

Now look here, Dybi! No one, and I mean NO ONE badmouths the authoress like this! You know who you are to me, you little punk? An immature prick that likes to bully non-British fanfic writers and posting bad reviews on their stories, all while claiming that your reviews are just merely constructive criticisms and feedback on how to improve the writer's writing styles! You've just earned yourself a one-way ticket to being blocked by the authoress once and for all!

Now where was I before I was being rudely interrupted by that rude fanfic user?

Oh yes!

Egypt; the land of scorching hot deserts residing in the northeast corner of Africa and southwest corner of Asia, the land of the mighty pharaohs and cursed mummies, home of the famous Nile River, the Valley of the Kings, the Pyramid of Giza and many more ancient histories that originated way back to the beginning of time.

And it's here in Egypt where a group of archaeologists are currently at their campsite near the tomb (actually a pyramid) of Pharaoh Thoeris, just in time for the Mark 4 to make its landing. And should the readers like to know _where_ Thoeris' tomb is located in Egypt, let's just say that it's being located in the ancient city of Thebes, more specifically, the Valley of the Kings where many great pharaohs of Egypt are buried there.

Thebes; the capital of Egypt from 2135 BC to 1279 BC, home of major temples including the Temple of Luxor and the Temple of Karnak, home of more than 60 annual festivals celebrated in Thebes, home of the Statues of Memnon, the Great Temple of Amun and many, many more.

"Oi, are we getting somewhere here?" Penfold cried at the narrator, looking annoyed.

Penfold, I'm trying the educate our young readers here by giving them some history lessons that are worth listening to. Wouldn't want their brains to rot like expired milk, do we?

"What you're really doing is boring them to death!" Penfold yelled. "Let's just get to the point!"

Rude.

Anyway, back to the story, Danger Mouse and Penfold hopped out of the Mark 4 to meet with the group of archaeologists I've been talking about earlier.

One of the archaeologists, a male bighorn sheep in his mid-late 50s approaches the daring duo. He is an astonishing sheep with rich snow white wool under the kind of clothes a typical archaeologists would wear, for he wore a beige short-sleeved collar shirt under a maroon vest, a pair of plus-foors (if you readers must know, plus-fours are a type of pants that extends 4 inches below the knees, or, if you want an example on what plus-fours are, check out some of those classic _**Tintin**_ comics made from Belgian by a fascinating individual known as Hergé) and a pair of brown-terrain boots. It's really hot out here, I say! Don't want him to get dehydrated from this blazing heat now.

"Ah, you must be Danger Mouse that Colonel K sent for us, I presume?" the bighorn sheep asked Danger Mouse who shook hands with the sheep. "I am Professor Tartakovsky."

Professor Tartakovsky turns to the other two archaeologists - a female German Shepherd and a male pig. "And this is Professor Sugar and Professor Kasanoff."

"Hello." Professor Sugar greeted Danger Mouse and Penfold.

"How do you do?" Professor Kasanoff greeted with a German accent.

"I'm doing fine, thank you." Penfold replied to Professor Kasanoff.

"A pleasure to meet you all." Danger Mouse replied to Professor Tartakovsky, Professor Sugar and Professor Kasanoff.

Danger Mouse raises an eyebrow when he sees the scroll on Professor Tartakovsky's hands. "I say, what is that you've got there?"

"This..." Professor Tartakovsky held the scroll up for Danger Mouse, Penfold and the other archaeologists to see. "...is Pharaoh Thoeris' ancient scroll of instructions on how to find Nesu's tomb, and possibly find the sacred Crimson Eye."

"However, Pharaoh Thoeris was smart enough to not put _all_ the instructions on the scroll, as it would be too easy for archaeologists and grave robbers to find Nesu's tomb." Professor Sugar added. "She only put down the first instruction on the scroll to make it more challenging and effective enough to keep Nesu's tomb a secret."

"If we follow ze first instruction correctly," Professor Kasanoff spoke. "There's a good chance we might come across ze next step to finding Nesu's tomb. It may take time, but I believe that by ze end, it'll all be worth it."

"Cor, it's a good thing we have the map to guide us, Chief!" Penfold exclaimed in relief.

"Penfold," Danger Mouse spoke. "Shush."

"Oh ick."

Danger Mouse looks at Professor Tartakovsky. "What's the first step to finding Nesu's tomb."

"Ah yes! The scroll!" Professor Tartakovsky unrolls the scroll and begins reading what's on the scroll, which has been written entirely in ancient hieroglyphs.

"Hiero-what?" Penfold asked the narrator in confusion.

"Hieroglyphs are a form of ancient Egyptian writing, Penfold." Danger Mouse informed his assistant. "Didn't they teach you Ancient Egypt in school?"

"Not really, chief." Penfold replied sadly. "All they ever taught me in private school were good manners and etiquette required to be members of the high society, plus basic math and writing skills."

"Ah, the first step on finding Nesu's tomb!" Professor Tartakovsky cried out as he reads the first step. "Ahem... he who wishes to find the secret tomb of Nesu must go to the top of the Great Pyramid of Giza before sunset and wait for a surprise to come before him when the full moon rises."

Realization hits Penfold. "Crumbs, chief! The full moon is today."

"Yes, I know that, Penfold. I've checked the calendar this morning." Danger Mouse replied as he, Penfold and the three professors approach the Mark 4. The one-eyed agent turns to the professors. "Shall we get on with the adventure before our readers began to lose interest?"

"Certainly." Professor Tartakovsky replied as he, Professor Sugar and Professor Kasanoff get inside the Mark 4.

Danger Mouse turns on the ignition and after a few minutes of getting the car engine to warm up, took off to the blue skies to the third-largest city in Egypt - Giza. But little do they know that as soon as the Mark 4 took off, they were being followed by... an Egyptian vulture?

Has the authoress run out of ideas or something?

"Stick around and read the next paragraph." the authoress informed the narrator.

Now, if we zoom in a bit closer to the Egyptian vulture, we can see that its eyes are not really eyes at all, but rather windows to the inside. And inside the Egyptian vulture is Baron Silas von Greenback and his trusty henchmen, Stiletto and Pandaminion. By Jove! The Egyptian vulture is really a machine!

"Keep her steady, Stiletto." Baron Greenback said to Stiletto who is driving the mechanical Egyptian vulture. "We don't want to get to Nesu's tomb before the White Wonder and the professors do."

"Si, Barone." Stiletto replied as he ease off on the gas pedal.

"Duh, I thought you wanted to get rid of Danger Mouse." Pandaminion asked in confusion.

"I _do_ want to get rid of Danger Mouse, you fool!" Baron Greenback barked at Pandaminion while Nero growled at him. "It was rather brilliant of me to have Colonel K think we know where Nesu's tomb is, and where the Crimson Eye was to be found. Danger Mouse _will_ find Nesu's tomb and then we'll pounce and take the Crimson Eye from his cold, dead hands!"

Wow! Baron Greenback seemed to have thought of everything for once.

"Yes." Baron Greenback replied to the narrator. "Yes I have."

We return to our heroes where they are still heading to Giza when Penfold notices that someone is following them.

"Chief!" cried Penfold. "There's a parrot or something following us!"

Danger Mouse turns around and saw an Egyptian vulture flying far behind the Mark 4. "That's a member of the species Accipitridae."

"If I'm not mistaken, it's a sub-genus, Neophron percnopterus." Professor Tartakovsky added. "In other words, it's an Egyptian vulture."

"But it looks nothing like a vulture to me." said Penfold.

"Not all vultures are alike, Penfold." Danger Mouse added before his only good eye spotted the Great Pyramid of Giza from a distance. It is currently missing its capstone, so the pyramid's top appears to be flat at the moment. "Hang on, I'm putting the Mark 4 down."

The wings of the Mark 4 retreat as the car lands and hits an ocean of hot sands in which it bounces a few time times before pulling up right next to the Great Pyramid of Giza and parking it.

"Couldn't we just _fly_ up to the top, chief?" Penfold asked Danger Mouse as he, Danger Mouse and the professors get out of the car and proceed to climb up to the top of the Great Pyramid of Giza.

"I agree with ze cowardly hamster." Professor Kasanoff replied, not realizing that he had offended Penfold. "Climbing is not one of my strengths."

"Oi, I don't like being called a coward." Penfold cried at the porky professor.

"But if we have flown up to the top, we would've spent _hours_ doing nothing but stand on top of the pyramid until nightfall." Danger Mouse replied to both Penfold and Professor Kasanoff as the group slowly ascends to the top, step by step. "You might say we would've been... bored to death."

"Oh ick." Penfold cried as he climbs up the next step.

By the time Danger Mouse, Penfold, and the professors reached to the top, it was already sundown.

"Cor, time sure has gone by very fast." Penfold cried as he gives himself time to catch his breath from climbing up all the steps before letting out a small chuckle.

Danger Mouse looks at the view as he stands on the pyramid's flat top. "Now all we needed to do now is play the waiting game."

No need to play the waiting game.

"What makes you say that?" Danger Mouse asked the narrator.

Because the full moon has already risen.

"So where's the surprise?" Penfold asked.

The light of the full moon quickly engulfs the Great Pyramid of Giza. When it reaches the flat top where Danger Mouse is standing, the flat top of the pyramid began to dissolve into nothing, creating a hole which unbeknownst to him, causes Danger Mouse to fall _inside_ the Great Pyramid of Giza.

 _"CHIEF!"_


	4. The Second Step to Finding Nesu's Tomb

_**Author's note:**_

 _ **The three professors from the previous chapter were each named after someone who were a part of animation history.**_

 _ **Professor Tartakovsky was named after Genndy Tartakovsky, the creator of "Dexter's Laboratory", "Samurai Jack", "Sym-Bionic Titan" and the "Hotel**_ ** _Transylvania" film series._**

 ** _Professor Sugar was named after Rebecca Sugar, the creator of "Steven Universe"._**

 ** _Professor Kasanoff was named after Larry Kasanoff, the director of the infamously bad animated movie called "Foodfight!"_**

 ** _Again, I want to thank_** _Btamamura, Zarius,_ _ **a close friend of mine from Facebook, and just recently a good friend of mine from deviantART for making me feel better when it comes this ordeal. If you guys are reading this, again, I love you guys and you're the best a gal could ever ask for. :')**_

 ** _To the users that are cruel and (dare I say it) stupid enough to give not only me but other users nasty reviews (whether you're a guest reviewer or actually have your own account but just don't use it much), you HAVE been gravely warned. _****_One guest user was stupid and cruel enough to give me another nasty review, so I deleted it like any sane and mature person would._** ** _Continue tormenting me and my friends and I will make sure that you will NEVER torment us with your nasty words and criticisms ever again, guest reviewer or not._**

 ** _Anyway, enjoy the show!_**

* * *

In the previous chapter, Danger Mouse, Penfold and the three professors they were with were at the top of the Great Pyramid of Giza, waiting for the surprise to happen when the full moon rises. The _surprise_ turned out to be that Penfold and the professors were _surprised_ that the flat top turned out to be a trapdoor that Danger Mouse unknowingly fell into.

"Chief!" Penfold cried frantically after the one-eyed agent fell inside the hole on top of the Great Pyramid of Giza.

" _I'm okay, Penfold!_ " Danger Mouse's voice cried from nowhere.

"Where are you?" Penfold cried to particularly no one.

Hang on a minute. Let me zoom in a bit and... AHA! There's a small holographic projection of Danger Mouse emitted from out of nowhere, and appearing in front of Penfold.

"Oh carrots! DM is all tiny, and dead!" Penfold cried upon seeing the small holographic projection of Danger Mouse.

Danger Mouse's small hologram shook his head. " _I'm not dead! I'm contacting you through this hologram projection that Professor Squawkencluck made for us before we left to let you know I'm okay so that I don't cause you any grief!_ "

Penfold now understands what is actually going on. "Oh. Well that makes sense."

"Where are you now, Danger Mouse?" Professor Tartakovsky asked Danger Mouse's small hologram.

Danger Mouse's small hologram pulls out a flashlight from his pockets and turned it on to see where he is. Penfold and the professors immediately saw a small holographic projection of a stone wall filled with hieroglyphics when Danger Mouse's hologram uses the flashlight.

 _"It appears that I'm in a secret chamber, probably below the Great Pyramid of Giza due to how long and deep the secret slide is."_

Danger Mouse's small hologram continues to look around the secret chamber where Penfold and the professors could see more small bits of the chamber when exposed to the flashlight. The could even see ancient Egyptian furniture made out of wood and baskets of food that were already rotten by now.

Penfold could even see a slight nervous look on Danger Mouse's small hologram's face. "What's wrong, chief?"

 _"Unless we can find the second step to finding Nesu's tomb,"_ Danger Mouse's small hologram explained. _"I'm afraid that there's no way out of this other than the secret slide that brought me here._

When Danger Mouse's small hologram places his hand on the brick on the wall that was exposed to the flashlight, the brick slides itself open to reveal a secret compartment.

"Ze hidden compartment!" Professor Kasanoff cried upon seeing the a holographic projection of a secret compartment Danger Mouse's small hologram have unknowingly activate.

"And look what's inside." Professor Sugar added.

Danger Mouse's small hologram looks inside the holographic projection of the secret compartment and sees another scroll stashed in it. " _I think it's the next step to finding Nesu's tomb."_

"Stay right where you are! We're coming in!" Professor Tartakovsky cried as he and Professor Sugar hop onto the secret slide and descend to the secret chamber that Danger Mouse is in.

"Oh carrots, is it safe to go down there?" Penfold cried nervously.

" _There's nothing to be afraid of, Penfold."_ Danger Mouse's small hologram assured Penfold. " _It's only a slide."_

"Well if you put it that way," Penfold was about to hop onto the slide to join with Professor Tartakovsky and Professor Sugar, but notices that Professor Kasanoff is still standing behind him and is proceeding to walk away from the slide. "Aren't you coming, Professor Kasanoff?"

"In ze bit." Professor Kasanoff replied as he takes a few steps down from the top. "I just need to take ze whiz for ze moment."

"Alright, but don't take too long. DM's about to tell us the next step to Nesu's tomb."

And with that, Penfold finally hops onto the secret slide and joins with Danger Mouse and the two professor in the secret chamber. With everyone gone, Professor Kasanoff unzips his trousers and, turning his back behind the readers to keep the rating **K+** , proceeds on urinating the pyramid's stone steps. I say, that is vandalism! He's ruining an ancient artifact that is irreplaceable!

He has no respect for history!

"Enjoying a little _privacy,_ Professor Kasanoff?" A familiar raspy voice spoke to the porky professor that made him flinched a little.

Professor Kasanoff quickly pulls his trousers up and turns to the source of the raspy voice. In front of him is Baron Greenback and behind that villainous toad is Stiletto and Pandaminion. Stiletto is currently armed with a gun that can go off when given the order.

"You've scared ze bacon out of me!" Professor Kasanoff cried at Baron Greenback, cowering in fear. "What is it that you want from me?"

"I am Baron Silas von Greenback, and what I want is someone from the inside to navigate me to Nesu's tomb and the ancient Crimson Eye undetected less he wants to end up as bacon." Baron Greenback explained to Professor Kasanoff. "And what better navigator I shall have than a squealing pig."

Pandaminion was about to say something, but Baron Greenback stops him from uttering even a single word. "Not one word, Pandaminion."

What Baron Greenback, his henchmen, and our readers didn't expect is that Professor Kasanoff is laughing like some one-dimensional villain from your basic cartoon series. "You drive ze hard bargain, Baron. I like that."

Professor Kasanoff gives Baron Greenback an evil grin. "I wanted to find Nesu's tomb and ze Crimson Eye just as much as you do, but how will I know that you're not some backstabbing liar?"

"Believe me, I've been through the hardships of being cheated out of a deal by a backstabbing liar in a form of a rich hamster." Baron Greenback replied. "Even when he had that wretched Danger Mouse under his grasp that one time."

"Not to a-mention being a-sexist!" Stiletto added angrily. "Honestly, what a-kind of man hits an innocent woman?"

"Stiletto, not now." Baron Greenback spoke to Stiletto before facing Professor Kasanoff. "All I simply ask for you is to navigate me to Nesu's tomb undetected. But what I don't understand is _why_ you wanted to find Nesu's tomb as badly as I do. You already have a group that can take you there albeit with protection from Danger Mouse, and with all the knowledge of Ancient Egypt that you could find in that tomb, you and the other two professors would be the talk of the century in many colleges and universities."

"I admit that it is very true, and I see that you have ze point." Professor Kasanoff spoke again. "But to tell the truth, I have absolutely _no_ interest in ze knowledge of Ancient Egypt whatsoever. I am far more interested in ze hidden treasures and ze Crimson Eye that I heard is worth so much a fortune that it's even more valuable than the Crown Jewels of England."

"Then we have a deal then?" Baron Greenback grinned as he extends his free hand to Professor Kasanoff. "You navigate me to Nesu's tomb without the other's knowledge, and I shall see that you are rewarded very handsomely."

Professor Kasanoff takes Baron Greenback's hand and shakes hands with the villainous toad. "It's a deal, then."

Professor Kasanoff pulls something out from his pockets and hands whatever is in his hand to Baron Greenback. The items that Baron Greenback receive is a walkie-talkie and a memory stick.

"I can't have you follow me through ze secret slide unless you want to get caught by Danger Mouse and ze others, so you'll have to say put for now. Don't contact me. I'll contact you instead."

"And what's with the memory stick?" Baron Greenback asked Professor Kasanoff who reveals the villainous toad a tracking device on his chest.

"You hook ze memory stick onto ze computer and that's how you'll know where I am, and how close the group are to finding Nesu's tomb." Professor Kasanoff explained before finally hopping onto the secret slide.

"Ta."

()()()()()

Meanwhile, in the secret chamber where Danger Mouse, Penfold, Professor Tartakovsky and Professor Sugar are, Danger Mouse was about to read the next step to finding Nesu's tomb when Professor Kasanoff joined in.

"Cor, you sure took your time." Penfold said to Professor Kasanoff upon seeing him.

Professor Kasanoff lets out a smile, though it looked kinda forced. "Yes... I did took my time."

He looks at Danger Mouse. "What is ze next step on finding Nesu's tomb?"

Danger Mouse reads what is on the scroll. "He who finds the way out of this chamber will be one step closer to finding Nesu's tomb. Failure to find a way out will forever be trapped inside the chamber that no one knows about, or will ever know about. No one can hear your screams, even if you have lots of air left in you."

Penfold began to panic. "Oh crumbs! If we don't get find a way out soon, we'll be trapped here forever!"

Danger Mouse and the professors watch as Penfold tries various ways to climb up the secret slide, but to no success. Danger Mouse had to place a hand on Penfold's shoulder to calm him down. "Now keep calm, Penfold. We'll find a way out of this."

Penfold sniffed. "You think so, DM?"

"I promise we'll get out of this, Penfold." Danger Mouse assured his assistant before looking at his surroundings. "If only there was some way out of this before we lose oxygen."

Professor Sugar slowly approaches the wall in front of her, feeling the brick wall with her hands. "If I'm not mistaken, a lot of ancient Egyptian tombs have secret passages that can sometimes lead visitors out of harm."

"That's good!" Penfold chirped.

"But sometimes, they can lead visitors to their demise if they're not too careful." Professor Sugar added.

"That's bad." Penfold uttered in disappointment.

"But they can also lead us to a king's burial chamber." Professor Sugar continued.

"That's good." Penfold chirped again.

"But then again, the king's burial chamber might've turned out to be a phony to catch grave robbers off guard." Professor Sugar added.

Penfold said nothing.

"That's bad." Professor Sugar spoke with a deadpan tone.

"Can we get on with finding Nesu's tomb already?" Professor Kasanoff whined. "Ze more time we waste, ze more oxygen we lose!"

When Professor Sugar's hand unintentionally pushes a random brick further from the wall, the wall began to move sideways, revealing the group a secret passage.

"A way out!" Professor Kasanoff shouted as he, without hesitation runs into the secret passage.

"I'd say that luck was very much on your side." Danger Mouse said to Professor Sugar who simply gives the one-eyed agent a small smile.

"Very lucky, indeed." Professor Sugar replied as she, Danger Mouse, Penfold and Professor Tartakovsky follow Professor Kasanoff into the secret chamber.

What sort of surprise awaits for the group? Are they getting closer to finding Nesu's tomb and the Crimson Eye? Tune in to the next exciting chapter of _**Danger Mouse and the Curse of the Crimson Eye!**_

"You're the one who needs to grow up!"

Oh great, _another_ rude reviewer who happens to be a guest reviewer this time.

"Your fics are s*** and you're a f*** moron! End of story!"

This reviewer is more rude than the one from the previous chapter. It even attempts to use foul language on a **K+** rated fanfic. The authoress is not going to like this.

"Don't like reviews that critique your story? Simply don't write anymore!"

Could someone _please_ remove that rude reviewer from my sight! *phone rings* Hello? Uh-huh. I see. Thank you, madame. Goodbye, madame. *phone replaced on cradle*

Ahem. The rude reviewer that gave us a nasty review has been deleted before it can see the light.

"You're now going to get more reviews, signed-in reviews that you can't delete!"

Ignoring the rude reviewer, stay tuned for the next chapter, folks. And hopefully, things _will_ get better soon.


	5. 3rd Step and Final Test to Nesu's Tomb

_**Author's note:**_

 **Bold means walkie-talkie speech.**

 _ **Enjoy the show!**_

* * *

Where we last left off, Danger Mouse, Penfold and the professors were in a secret chamber deep underground where Danger Mouse discovers a hidden compartment on the wall with a scroll inside it. The scroll happens to be the next step on finding Nesu's tomb – find a way out from the secret chamber or forever be trapped inside the tomb that no one knows about, or will ever know about. Luckily for our heroes, Professor Sugar activates a secret passage upon pressing a random brick on the wall.

Now in the 5th chapter of this story, can our heroes find the third step to finding Nesu's tomb and the Crimson Eye? You'll just have to wait and see, dear readers.

"How long is this tunnel?" Professor Kasanoff won't stop whining ever since the group found a way out of the secret chamber that no one knows about. "Are we almost at Nesu's tomb?"

"I honestly don't know." Danger Mouse replied as he leads the way while using a flashlight as a source of light. "Who knows where this tunnel leads to?"

"I know where it'll probably take us!" Penfold cried.

This got Professor Kasanoff's interest. "What?"

"It'll probably take us to what _looks_ like a king's burial chamber, but it'll turn out to be a phony to catch us off guard."

Professor Kasanoff was _very_ disappointed. "Now's not ze time to make silly jokes!"

"Actually," Danger Mouse interrupts while defending Penfold. "It's a good time to do so."

Professor Kasanoff glares at the one-eyed agent. "What makes you think that it's ze good time to make jokes? This is a serious business!"

"All of us have no knowledge of _where_ this tunnel leads us to." Professor Tartakovsky lectured the porky professor. "We could probably be walking in this very tunnel for days, maybe even weeks."

"You do realize that Nesu's tomb _hasn't_ been discovered yet, right?" Professor Sugar asked Professor Kasanoff who only responded with a ' _hmph'._

Then, the group reach to a halt.

"Why did we stop, DM?" Penfold asked.

Danger Mouse looks at what is in front of him. It's a dead end, that's for sure, but what caught Danger Mouse's attention was a pair of enormous balance scales. On the pan on Danger Mouse's left was an ostrich feather.

"What is with ze feather?" Professor Kasanoff cried in annoyance.

"That is the feather of truth which belongs to Maat, the goddess of truth and justice." Danger Mouse replied as he examines what appears to be an ostrich feather. When he touches it, he realizes that the ostrich feather is actually made out of stone.

Penfold notices something on the other pan of the balance scales. "Look, chief! Another scroll."

"Another step to finding Nesu's tomb?" Professor Tartakovsky asked as Danger Mouse takes the scroll off from the pan.

"What's ze next step?" Professor Kasanoff cried impatiently.

Danger Mouse proceeds to read. "What you see before you are the tools used in the Weighting of the Heart ceremony. The slave that brought these tools here was unable to find a real ostrich feather to use for this puzzle, so the feather you see before you is made out of stone instead. If you know how this ceremony is performed, then you should have no problem completing this task in order to continue looking for Nesu's tomb."

"The way the ceremony works is that the heart of the deceased is measured against Maat's feather which is the principle of truth and justice." Professor Sugar spoke. "If I remember correctly, if the deceased's heart is lighter or equal in weight to the feather, then he would be granted a place in the Afterlife. But if it was heavy, then the deceased's heart gets devoured by the goddess Ammit. Not only will the deceased enter a place of torment like Hell, but he would cease to exist at all."

"So let me get this straight," Penfold cried nervously as he unexpectedly finds a place to sit on the pan of the balance scale – the same one the scroll used to be, in order to rest his aching feet. "In order to complete this task, one of us has be weighed against the stoned feather, and if our weight is lighter or equal to the stone's weight, then it'll give us the next step to finding Nesu's tomb, but if our weight is heavy, then we might face certain death?"

Danger Mouse looks at the scroll, and then looks at Penfold who is still sitting on the pan of the balance scale. He and the other professors are quite astonished to find Penfold's weight being equal to that of the stoned feather's own weight. Because of this, the wall located on the left side of the tunnel began to move sideways, revealing the group yet _another_ secret passage. Only this time, this secret passage has stairs that go straight up to another unknown location.

"Not only did you took the instructions right out of the scroll," Danger Mouse spoke to Penfold. "You _solved_ the puzzle as well."

"I did?" Penfold cried, looking bewildered in the process, before letting out a confident grin. "I did!"

Professor Kasanoff wastes no time to climb up the stairs. "Move it, people! We're wasting valuable time!"

"Er, chief?" Penfold asked, feeling hesitated to get off the pan. "Does the scroll say I have to stay on the pan?"

Danger Mouse looks at the scroll, and then gives Penfold a small smile. "No, Penfold. The scroll didn't say you have to stay there. It even says that this puzzle can only be played once. Once the puzzle is complete, it's of no use anymore."

Relieved at this, Penfold eagerly hops off of the pan and joins Danger Mouse and the professors into another secret passage.

As they walk, the group could see, from both sides, a line of wooden coffins standing upward.

"The slaves that died after building Nesu's tomb." Professor Sugar whispered to Penfold who kept a calm, but scared expression throughout the conversation.

"How come those poor slaves have to die after building Nesu's tomb?" Penfold asked the German Shepherd.

"Pharaoh Thoeris doesn't want anybody sharing this secret to anyone for fear that grave robbers might try to steal the Crimson Eye from Nesu's resting place." Professor Sugar explained. "Because mummification takes several days to complete, she had all of them mummified alive."

Penfold almost felt his heart being stopped. Professor Sugar took notice of that and places a hand onto the hamster's shoulder.

"You may think that Pharaoh Thoeris might be cruel to have all those poor slaves mummified alive, but she only did it to keep Nesu's tomb safe from grave robbers."

Several minutes pass by and the group find themselves entering what looks like a circular temple. For some reason, there's a bit of light engulfing the very center of the circular platform. Surrounding the temple were statues of Anubis…

"But he's got clothes on." Penfold cried.

No, not a nudist, Penfold. _Anubis._ The ancient Egyptian god of embalming.

"My bad."

…and other than the way the group came in, there seems to be no way out.

"The entrance to Nesu's tomb?" Penfold asked.

"Looks like it." Professor Sugar replied.

Standing between the group and the temple is a large rectangular stone with hieroglyphic writing on them.

Professor Tartakovsky approaches the rectangular stone and begins reading the writing on the stone. "If you are still alive after going through all three of my puzzles, then you have definitely come far to finding Nesu's tomb for you have reached the entrance. However, there is still one puzzle left for you to solve."

"Another puzzle?" Professor Kasanoff cried in annoyance.

Professor Tartakovsky paid no attention to Professor Kasanoff as he continues to read. "In the center of this temple is a tile that, when activated, will lead you straight to Nesu's burial chamber."

Without a second thought, Professor Kasanoff was about to run up to the center of the tomb, but Danger Mouse stops him.

"I don't like the looks of this." Danger Mouse said before shifting his attention to Penfold. "Penfold, do you have something not important I can use?"

Penfold pulls out a bag of gumdrops from his jacket pocket. "Nope, but I've got gumballs instead."

Danger Mouse smiled. "One should do it."

Penfold pulls out a gumball from the bag and hands it to Danger Mouse who wasted no time on throwing the gumball to where the light is shining. Immediately after the gumball made contact with the light, the mouth of each statue open up and start shooting arrows at the gumball. Some of the arrows even hit the gumball before it could hit the ground.

Danger Mouse looks at an impatient Professor Kasanoff. "You've forgot that many Egyptian tombs, especially ones not discovered, are filled with booby-traps, didn't you?"

"Hmph! Must be beginner's luck." Professor Kasanoff brushed it off with such haughtiness.

"Oi! DM happens to have an archaeology degree!" Penfold yelled at Professor Kasanoff. "At least be grateful that we're still alive!"

But the porky professor ignores Penfold.

"What's next on the stone?" Danger Mouse asked Professor Tartakovsky.

"Ah yes! Thanks for reminding me." Professor Tartakovsky replied as he continues on reading from the stone. "All you have to do is find a way to activate the tile without setting off the trap, and then your journey will finally be complete."

At the bottom of the stone, he sees the cartouche of Pharaoh Thoeris.

"Pharaoh Thoeris' final test."

"How are we going to activate ze tile without setting of ze trap?" Professor Kasanoff cried.

Danger Mouse already has his iPatch activated, scanning his surroundings for possible solutions to activate the tile without setting off the trap.

"Chief, couldn't we just destroy the statues?" Penfold makes a logical suggestion to Danger Mouse. "If we destroy the statues, then those blooming arrows won't hit us when we go under the light to activate the tile."

"Yes, but these statues are very old and irreplaceable." Danger Mouse replied, continuing to scan his surroundings for a solution. "Tourists wouldn't be very happy if these statues get destroyed. It's part of ancient history."

"He's right." Professor Sugar said to Penfold. "We must preserve what's left of the ancient past in order for future generations to see and enjoy."

Penfold looks sadden at this. "Isn't there another way?"

Danger Mouse notices a very large roll of very thick fabric, hopefully enough to block the light so that the trap won't activate. It is located on the very top of the architrave

"Found one."

Thinking quickly and carefully, Danger Mouse climbs up to the architrave and begins to unroll the thick fabric with his feet which unravels to cover up the entire top of the temple, serving it as a roof. Because the fabric is very thick, the light no longer engulfs the center of the circular platform, where the tile is. And because the light is no longer engulfing the center of the platform, the trap will not go off when someone walks up to the center of the temple.

"I just need to make sure it's safe to activate the tile." Danger Mouse spoke again as he turns to Penfold who, without hesitation gives Danger Mouse a tiny stone in place of another gumball.

He throws the stone to where the light formerly shines on. Immediately after the stone hits the near center of the platform, nothing happens. Then, he slowly approaches to the center of the platform and, after hesitating a little, presses the tile with his foot, and took a few steps backwards.

Several tiles surrounding the activated tile began to crumble down below until about a lot of them form into another stairway, only this time, the only directions it's heading to is down.

"Well," Danger Mouse spoke. "I guess this is it."

"Hopefully this is ze final test!" Professor Kasanoff whined as he pushes Danger Mouse out of the way and runs down the stairs.

That is very rude of Professor Kasanoff to push Danger Mouse out of the way!

 _I wonder what's gotten into Professor Kasanoff._ Danger Mouse thought with a worried expression as he and the others travel down the staircase, following Professor Kasanoff. _Surely Baron Greenback hasn't got to him and made him act this way._

()()()()()

Meanwhile, at the Frog Hopper currently parked beside the Great Pyramid of Giza, Baron Greenback, Stiletto and Pandaminion are currently on the laptop, looking at Professor Kasanoff's every move, thanks to a tracking device he wore in the previous chapter, through Google Map.

 **Come in, Baron Greenback!** The walkie-talkie in Baron Greenback's pocket began to work. **It's Professor Kasanoff!**

Immediately after hearing Professor Kasanoff's voice, Baron Greenback pulls the walkie-talkie from his pocket and answers it. **Any news?**

 **We have found Nesu's burial chamber.** Professor Kasanoff's voice replied.

Baron Greenback smiled a wicked smile. **Excellent! When is the perfect time to strike?**

 **When I give you the next call, that'll be your cue to strike. We must make sure that no one is expecting you to come.** Professor Kasanoff's voice replied before the line went dead.

Baron Greenback still kept the wicked smile on his face as he turns to Stiletto and Pandaminion. "Prepare the knockout gas! We're going to pay Danger Mouse a visit."

()()()()()

Back with our heroes, they and the professors continue to walk down the staircase which seems long and endless until finally they reached the bottom. What the group saw was another passage which leads to the antechamber. If you readers must know, the antechamber is the main hub as all the other rooms can only be accessed through this chamber. The antechamber is filled with a few treasure, chests, baskets and mildly large statues, all organized very elaborately like the tombs of the pharaohs. Torchlights pinned to the walls serve as light in the antechamber. The walls were colorful with hieroglyphics, hymns, prayers and great achievements that showcased Nesu.

The room in front of the group is the annex room, the smallest room within the tomb, named by the famous archaeologist known as Howard Carter.

"What is that room filled with?" Professor Kasanoff asked the narrator.

Well, the annex room is filled with many items such as oils, foods, wines, pottery, dishes, stools, games and baskets, all neatly organized and untouched by grave robbers.

"Who needs junk like those?" Professor Kasanoff replied rudely. "Where's ze gold?"

Ignoring Professor Kasanoff, on the group's right is, finally, Nesu's burial chamber – the grandest room within the entire tomb, colored a vibrant yellow with paintings of Nesu very detailed. Unlike the annex room and the antechamber room, the burial chamber was not filled with hundreds of items and priceless treasure. Instead, the burial chamber has Nesu's sarcophagus located at the very center of the room on top of a rectangular altar that was decorated with hieroglyphics.

Much like the sarcophaguses of other pharaohs, Nesu's sarcophagus was also decorative and elaborate, though the outline of the coffin was made to only fit for an Egyptian mouse. Danger Mouse took note of the sarcophagus' face and its painted eyes. The agent's golden eye took a hard look at the sarcophagus' face. He saw the face of a male mouse with snow-white fur and golden yellow eyes being _identical_ to his own, and the fact that there's a painted eyepatch covering the face's left eye.

Because Danger Mouse was fixated with the sarcophagus' face, he didn't notice Professor Kasanoff quickly leaving the burial chamber.

"Leaving so soon?" Penfold asked Professor Kasanoff.

Professor Kasanoff tries to come up with a believable lie. "I… er… I-I just needed to take another whiz for ze moment. I'll be at ze entrance if anybody needs me."

And with that, Professor Kasanoff quickly left the burial chamber, much to the utter confusion of the other professors, but nevertheless continued on looking at the detailed paintings on the wall.

After being fixated by the sarcophagus' painted face, Danger Mouse's foot accidently hits the stone altar. Suddenly, a weird creaking and a cavity opens in the center of the altar.

 _Good grief! A secret compartment._

And in the secret compartment is the Crimson Eye ruby embroidered on a golden chain necklace.

"Cor, the Crimson Eye!" Penfold cried upon seeing the ruby necklace.

It's not just the Crimson Eye Danger Mouse found in the compartment. There's also a scroll stashed inside it.

"Another scroll?" Penfold asked in confusion upon seeing Danger Mouse picking the scroll up from the compartment. "But we just complete all the puzzles!"

"Shush, Penfold." Danger Mouse replied before reading the scroll, with the Crimson Eye in hand. "The Crimson Eye's powers will shine once more when its master is near."

"And that master shall be me!" A familiar raspy voice echoed from behind, forcing Danger Mouse, Penfold, Professor Tartakovsky and Professor Sugar to turn to the source of the raspy voice.

In front of them is no other than…

"Baron Greenback!" Danger Mouse took the words right out of my mouth upon seeing the villainous toad wearing a gas mask. Behind the villainous toad are Stiletto and Pandaminion, both wearing gas masks.

"And that's not all!" Penfold cried as he spots a _third_ henchman standing behind Baron Greenback, also wearing a gas mask. "There's Professor Kasanoff, working with that terrible toad!"

"I knew you'd discover Nesu's tomb and the Crimson Eye for me, Danger Mouse, and I wouldn't have done it without Professor Kasanoff's help." Baron Greenback spoke evilly before turning to Stiletto who has just released gas from a tank.

Danger Mouse's nose starts picking up the scent from the gas.

"Good grief!" He cried. "Knockout gas!"

The others tried their best to keep themselves from breathing as the knockout gas continues to spread all over the burial chamber, but it was no use. One by one, the group began to feel lightheaded before slipping into unconscious with Danger Mouse being the last to do so, the Crimson Eye still in his grasp.

With Danger Mouse, Penfold, Professor Tartakovsky and Professor Sugar unconscious, Baron Greenback wastes no time on prying the Crimson Eye off from Danger Mouse's grip and holding it up with pure satisfaction on his face.

"At last! The Crimson Eye is mine!" Baron Greenback cried evilly before noticing that something is not right about the Crimson Eye.

"What's a-wrong, Barone?" Stiletto askes the baron who furiously throws the necklace onto the ground, shattering it into pieces.

"This gem is a fake!" Baron Greenback roared furiously. "I've been deceived!"

"So much for a-auctioning it off to ze highest a-bidder." Stiletto replied with a deadpan tone. "But a-you still a-have ze second plan."

Baron Greenback's furious frown fades away and was quickly replaced with a hopeful, yet wicked grin. "You're right, Stiletto! I still have the plan to turn Nesu's tomb into a tourist attraction!"

He turns to Pandaminion. "Pandaminion, remove the lid from Nesu's sarcophagus!"

Pandaminion wasted no time on removing the lid from Nesu's sarcophagus. A very excited Baron Greenback takes a look inside the sarcophagus… and then his furious frown returns.

"Is something ze matter?" Professor Kasanoff asked the furious baron nervously.

"The mummy _isn't_ in the sarcophagus!" The baron cried in anger as he sits down in defeat. "Now I really have been deceived!"

His defeated eyes took notice the sarcophagus' face and its painted eyes. He saw the face of a male mouse with snow-white fur and golden yellow eyes being _identical_ to that of Danger Mouse's, and the fact that there's a painted eyepatch covering the face's left eye. Then he took notice of Danger Mouse's unconscious body, his face being identical to the painted face on the sarcophagus.

It was then Baron Greenback had a wicked idea.

"Looks like I'm not being deceived at all." He muttered with glee before facing Stiletto and Pandaminion.

"Bring me the bandages."


	6. Greenback's Prisoners

When Danger Mouse regained consciousness, he didn't know where he was. He was no longer crumpled in a heap on a dirtied tile floor with Penfold, Professor Tartakovsky and Professor Sugar. Both the Crimson Eye and the scroll aren't with him anymore either.

The last thing he remembered was Baron Greenback ambushing the group, not to mention Penfold informing the group that Professor Kasanoff has betrayed them.

 _Them fiends!_ He thought angrily at that memory.

When he tried to move, he couldn't.

He squirmed, thrashed, wiggled. He threw his body back and forth with whatever strength he had left, but all he could do for now was rock.

 _Keep calm, DM._ He told himself. _Breathe._

In and out, in and out, he filled his lungs, exhaled, and kept a rhythm until he felt calm.

The lights were fairly dim as of right now.

 _Where is everyone?_

He tries to call out, but something was across his mouth.

He was tied up.

No.

 _Wrapped_ up to be precise.

He could even feel the texture of the material that kept his entire body rigid.

Gauze.

Bandage gauze.

At the same time that he made that discovery, his only good eye adjusted a little to the darkness. Apparently, he's still in the burial chamber for some reason. He was lying inside something. Smooth walls. Wrapped in gauze like a mummy.

 _Good grief!_

Someone had made him into a living mummy, but for what purpose?

Nesu's sarcophagus. He was inside the sarcophagus made for the captain of the royal Egyptian guards. But, how is it possible? Shouldn't Nesu's mummy be in this sarcophagus instead of him?

 _Greenback must've remove the mummy from its resting place and placed me in there to satisfy his sick game. Whatever plan he's hatching, I must put a stop to this!_

He struggled against the gauze again. He could not move nor shift his arms due to them being crossed over his chest and ribs, and the fact that each arm is wrapped individually (even his fingers are wrapped individually to render them immobile), separated from the rest of his body that were wrapped up in gauze. If it weren't for another layer of bandages that held his arms together just as tightly as any rope or chain, he would've been able to move his arms freely and use the opportunity to free himself from his mummified prison and find the others.

 _What did Greenback do to the others while was unconscious?_

For a few more seconds he lay still, forcing himself to breathe, trying to think about what to do. The thought that came to him, though, had nothing to do with how to get loose. He wanted to know _why,_ out of all the tortures he could possibly think of, Baron Greenback would do this to him, why did he wrapped him up and placed him in Nesu's sarcophagus. He also wanted to know _where_ Nesu's mummy is. Did Baron Greenback destroy it just to make him a permanent replacement for Nesu's mummy as an act of revenge for always ruining his plans to take over the world? Did Nesu's mummy just simply _vanished_? Or was it not there to begin with just to catch intruders off-guard?

And then he remembered.

The face of the Egyptian mouse on the sarcophagus. Oh _how_ it looked so much like him. It's almost like he really is Nesu, back from the dead.

 _I have to escape._ Danger Mouse forced his mind to return to his immediate problem. Not whether Baron Greenback had placed him here, Not even whether that villainous toad have any reason to do this to him. But how to get loose.

All he needs is something sharp.

His pocketknife!

He had stashed his trusty pocketknife under his right sleeve in case of emergencies like this one! He _never_ leaves home without it.

He tries wiggling the fingers of his left hand a little to at least feel his right wrist for any sigh of his pocketknife being there.

But the pocketknife _wasn't_ there.

 _I swear I had it stashed under my right sleeve before we left!_ Panic began to grow on the one-eyed agent's mind. _Could I have lost it when I fell into the secret slide in Chapter 3? Maybe it went deeper under the sleeve when I lost consciousness._

He wriggles the fingers of his left hand again to feel his upper right arm. But atlas, he could not locate his trusty pocketknife.

Thinking about what had happened to his pocketknife is only the least of his problems. Despite them being wrapped up in gauze, his big ears picked up the sound of footsteps approaching. Thanks to his enhanced hearing, he made the assumption that at least three people are approaching the burial chamber, yet he can't seem to identify any of them with his hearing because none of them are talking, or even whispering.

 _Penfold? Tartakovsky? Sugar? I hope they're okay._

As the footsteps drew closer to the burial chamber, Danger Mouse wiggled and moaned, groaned, yelped, made as much noise as possible with his mouth covered over.

The low, raspy laughter stopped him.

 _Good grief!_

This was not someone _looking_ for him. This was someone coming back to finish what they had started.

First, hands clasped a golden Egyptian collar around his neck. Hands rough against his throat, a toad's hands. A toad's smell. Greenback!

It was Baron Greenback! That fiend!

Danger Mouse tried to call his name, in protest. "Uuuuummmmm."

The raspy voice he had heard so much before whispered, "Scream and struggle all you want, White Wonder, but you're going to make me rich."

For the first time since his last mission, Danger Mouse felt frightened, and as frightened as he was, he faced an even greater terror, scarier than the time he had to go up against a giant spider. The sarcophagus lid made a scraping noise as another individual, probably Pandaminion due to his enormous strength, lifted it and rested it sideways on the sarcophagus.

Then, with a rasp and a screech that set Danger Mouse's heart thudding down to his toes, the lid slid into place, closing him inside.

()()()()()

Outside of Nesu's sarcophagus, Pandaminion is sitting on the steps of the stone altar, reading a comic book while Baron Greenback prepares to leave the burial chamber.

"Pandaminion, watch the prisoner in case he tries to escape!" Baron Greenback ordered the panda. "Which I doubt he will."

"What make you say that, Baron?" Pandaminion asked the villainous toad who pulls out Danger Mouse's pocketknife from his pockets.

"Because _I_ took his trusty pocketknife while you and Stiletto were busy mummifying him." Baron Greenback explained before handing the panda more rolls of gauze bandages. "In case he manages to get himself free, wrap him up again until his oxygen is cut permanently!"

From the eastern side of the burial chamber, a disappointed Stiletto comes out from a room known as the treasury room.

"Terrible news, Barone. Ze real Crimson Eye is a-not in ze treasury room."

"Curses." The disappointed toad muttered angrily as he exits the burial chamber. "Search the _entire_ tomb if you have to, Stiletto. I'm going to see how our porky friend is doing."

"Si, Barone!"

He is finally out of the burial chamber, but comes back in a second later to tell Stiletto and Pandaminion something important.

"If for some reason an idiot activates a booby-trap that will seal all possible exits and preventing anyone from leaving the tomb alive," He shifts his attention to Nesu's sarcophagus with Danger Mouse sealed inside it. "Leave him at his eternal resting place."

Stiletto lets out a laugh. "Si, Barone!"

Take note on that, dear readers. It could be important.

()()()()()

Penfold stirred for only a moment before the dark void he sees starts fading away, allowing his vision to come back to him.

Where the carrots is he?

One minute, he was at Nesu's burial chamber with Danger Mouse, Professor Tartakovsky and Professor Sugar, and then the next minute he's back at the hallway full of standing wooden coffins. The same ones where the slaves were sealed in.

When his vision became clear, he could see an unconscious Professor Tartakovsky and Professor Sugar standing across from him, each wrapped up like a mummy and each placed inside a wooden coffin.

Crikey!

If those two professors are wrapped up like those poor slaves that died after building Nesu's tomb, then that means that Penfold is also wrapped up like a mummy and placed in a coffin. His theory is proven correct when he tries to move, but couldn't due to the tight bandages that keep his body rigid.

The last thing Penfold remembered, Baron Greenback had ambushed the group at Nesu's burial chamber just seconds after Danger Mouse read something from the scroll he had found in another secret compartment.

And what's worse is that Professor Kasanoff has been working with that terrible toad all along. But why?

What motivated Professor Kasanoff to betray the group?

His beady little eyes scans the area for any sigh of Danger Mouse – whether he'd be also wrapped up and placed in the empty coffin beside the one he's bound to, or still lying unconscious on the dirtied floor, possibly near dying. Or maybe that terrible toad have other plans for him.

His heart sank in fear when he discovers that Danger Mouse is nowhere to be found.

"Ah, I've see that you have awaken, foolish hamster." An eerily familiar voice echoed throughout the hallway.

That voice! It has that familiar German accent. Penfold had a pretty good idea who that voice belongs to. Just thinking about that person angered him.

Footsteps drew closer to where he, Professor Tartakovsky and Professor Sugar are.

And then Penfold saw _him._

"Professor Kasanoff." He glared angrily at the porky professor who comes closer to him. He is holding a flaming torch with his left hand, and a huge sack that looked heavy with his right hand.

Penfold had never felt this betrayed since Alexander had tried to kill him on his so-called wedding day in New York just to get the family fortune, not to mention attempting to kill Danger Mouse in the process.

"Why did you betray us?" He asked Professor Kasanoff.

At the same time, Professor Tartakovsky and Professor Sugar have regained consciousness, just in time to see Penfold glaring at Professor Kasanoff with so much anger and hurt in his eyes.

Professor Tartakovsky also shares Penfold's anger towards their former ally. "What is the meaning of this, Kasanoff?"

Professor Kasanoff lets out a laugh. "All I simply do, as any practical person would do, is make ze deal with ze baron. I navigate him to Nesu's tomb, and he rewards me with riches in return. It is ze win-win situation for me and ze baron."

Penfold groaned and shook his head in respond. "That is the absolute DUMBEST move I have ever heard in my life! Actually no. It's _SUICIDAL!"_

"And what's in that sack?" Professor Sugar asked Professor Kasanoff who simply smirks at this.

"There were some valuable treasure worth finding in ze treasury room that I didn't even notice until ze baron told me about it." The porky pig felt half-satisfied with the sack. "But I'm still not satisfied enough with only ze couple of trinkets. All ze other stuff in there were of no use to me."

"Then you'll be very interested to hear what I am about to tell you." a familiar raspy voice spoke to the porky pig from behind.

Penfold, Professor Tartakovsky and Professor Sugar immediately saw Baron Greenback approaching Professor Kasanoff from behind.

"Do tell me." Professor Kasanoff couldn't stop making that greedy grin of his.

"I've recently discovered, by mere accident, that there is _another_ treasure room for you to find all the riches you'll need." Baron Greenback replied. "Simply you go down to the antechamber, and then take a left where you'll see a secret passage with the stairs leading you straight up to the treasure room."

Without even a second thought, Professor Kasanoff rapidly runs back to the main entrance, goes downstairs to the antechamber and, following the baron's instructions, took a left turn where he sees another secret passage discovered with the stairs ascending straight up to the treasure room. With greed getting the best of him, Professor Kasanoff runs up the stairs until he comes across a room that was too dark to see anything. With only a torch in tow, Professor Kasanoff spots a loose brick on the wall and, thinking that it's a way to get some light in the room, removes the brick.

Suddenly, a ray of blue light shines on a golden glass not too far from the hole which then reflects to the other golden glass, and so on and so on. The finally, the dark room became bright, and Professor Kasanoff _knew_ that this was the room he has been searching for throughout the entire trip – a _massive_ treasure room filled with thousands of valuable riches, all ranging from the tallest of golden statues to the tiniest of golden coins and figurines.

Greed finally took its toll on Professor Kasanoff's life as the pig rushes towards a large pile of golden coins and swims on it as if he were Uncle Scrooge.

 _DuckTales! Woo-oo!_

"Now is not the right time to sing the _**DuckTales**_ theme song!" Penfold shouted at the narrator. "I'm wrapped up like a mummy, that traitorous pig is swimming on a pile of gold like a lunatic, Baron Greenback is up to no good, and _we still don't know what the bloody hell happened to Danger Mouse?!"_

Fine, I'll just continue on narrating as if it had never happened.

"Anyway," the hamster shifts his attention to Baron Greenback. "Where's DM, and what sort of evil game are you playing?"

"Ever so curious, Penfold?" The villainous toad answered as he turned his attention to Penfold. "Originally I have intended to auction off the Crimson Eye to the highest bidder, and then use its powers to become supreme ruler of the world if there is no one to sell it to."

He digs into his pockets and pulls out gem shards. Broken pieces of a ruby.

"But the Crimson Eye turned out to be a fake, so I turned to my _back-up_ plan instead."

Professor Sugar raises one of her eyebrows. "And your back-up plan is…?"

Baron Greenback lets out a proud gesture, one hand on his chest and the other behind his back. "I intend to turn Nesu's recently discovered tomb into a tourist attraction for the world to marvel at… for such a reasonable admission price."

Let me guess, that 'reasonable' admission price you speak of equals to ridiculously expensive?

"Yes. Why else would the tourists be willing to travel all the way here to see this fine discovery?"

Well, you do have a point there.

But even with Baron Greenback explaining his schemes to his prisoners, Penfold wasn't exactly satisfied. "But that doesn't explain what happened to DM!"

"Oh, that wretched rodent?" The terrible toad grinned. "Let's just say that he is the key to my back-up plan."

Where is Baron Greenback going with this?

"My back-up plan nearly failed when I discovered that Nesu's mummy was not inside his sarcophagus." He explained. "After taking a quick look at the painted face of the sarcophagus, and notice how it looked almost exactly like Danger Mouse, I've found a back-up plan to my back-up plan."

No.

"You don't mean..."

He saw Baron Greenback grinning the most evil grin he had ever seen in his life. "I made him Nesu's _living_ replacement."

()()()()()

The darkness was absolute. Absolute _torture_ for Danger Mouse. A stale, musty order surrounded him, coming from the old wood. For a few seconds panic again sucked away all the air in the sarcophagus. He choked, feeling as if the lid rested on his chest, squeezing, squeezing.

He also remembered what Baron Greenback had said to Pandaminion and Stiletto before the toad left the room.

" _Leave him at his eternal resting place…"_ The baron's words echoed in his mind.

 _I'm not dead!_ He screamed mentally. _I'll probably die while on duty, but I will not die as some mummy's living replacement!_

Squeezing his eye shut, he fought the horrid images, even fought the impulse to scream, even though his mouth was bound. He hadn't the slightest chance of escaping if he suddenly lost control.

 _Breathe, breathe deeply._

No air. No air, choking, hot. He coughed, squeezed his right eye tighter, and let himself yell and scream, if only his mouth wasn't bound by bandage gauze. What came out instead, that Pandaminion didn't catch on because he was too busy reading his comic book, was "um-um-um."

Then he forced a regular rhythm of breathing. Put himself into a meditative state until he could think of a way out.

Just how long was he unconscious for? How long has he been inside Nesu's sarcophagus?

 _Hopefully not for days._

And then he remembered that he was mummified alive. A regular Egyptian mummification process took roughly about 70 days to complete. First, there's the removal of the inner organ – stomach, liver, lungs and intestines, where each organ is placed in a specific canopic jar. Then the body gets covered in natron to dry it, which took 40 days to complete. Then the body gets packed with linen, sawdust and spices, and then _finally_ wrapped in several layers of linen bandages which took 30 days to complete.

If the wrapping process of mummification took 30 days to complete, then how long did it take for Baron Greenback's goons to simply wrap him up in a single layer of bandages (and a second layer to keep his crossed arms from moving)?

If he had to guess, it only took Stiletto and Pandaminion roughly 30 to 40 minutes. Now all he needs is to find out how long he has spent in Nesu's sarcophagus before he regained consciousness, but after Baron Greenback had him mummified.

While trying to find the answer, his only good eye starts to droop halfway, and he starts to feel tired.

He couldn't understand it.

Why all of a sudden is he starting to feel tired?

The sarcophagus!

The small space it has!

The hot air!

He had almost forgotten that all ancient Egyptian sarcophagus, like any other coffin, are air-sealed which means that if he doesn't find a way out of Nesu's sarcophagus soon, he'll lose oxygen and suffocate to death. Which means that Baron Greenback would quickly notice his sudden death the next time he enters the burial chamber, and the first thing he'll do is dancing around the chamber in joy, celebrating the fact that his long-time enemy is finally dead and unable to foil his schemes to take over the world.

He blacked out at that point when lack of air took its toll on him.

His seemingly weak pulse more than spoke for itself.

()()()()()

Outside of Nesu's tomb, Pandaminion is _still_ reading his comic book, and he's not doing a very good job at keeping an eye on the prisoner.

" _Pandaminion, watch the prisoner in case he tries to escape_!" Baron Greenback's voice echoed in his head. The baron's voice alone made Pandaminion jump up and unintentionally throw his comic book up in the air.

"Yes sir!" Pandaminion cried to particularly no one as he gets up from where he's sitting and makes a run towards his fallen comic book.

Because he was focused on getting the comic book, he failed to notice his foot pressing down onto a random tile in which the altar starts to shake a bit, but he paid no mind to the shaking altar, and the shaking sarcophagus.

The shaking dies down a little when the altar's surface began to act like an elevator as it drags Nesu's sarcophagus (with Danger Mouse sealed inside) down into the inside of the altar.

Pandaminion retrieves the comic book from the ground when that scene happened. When he turns around to _finally_ do his job, all he saw was the altar.

No sarcophagus placed on top of it.

He did the only logical thing he could think of in a situation like this.

"And that is?" Pandaminion asked the narrator.

Panic and run around the burial chamber like an idiot, of course.

The panda look confused.

Ahem, "panic and run around the burial chamber like an idiot"?

"Oh."

Pandaminion starts screaming and running around the burial chamber like, of course, an idiot.

Thank you.

"Baron is going to kill me if he finds out the prisoner is gone!"

()()()()()

Danger Mouse came round, and found himself not in Nesu's air-tight sarcophagus anymore. He no longer felt the smooth walls and flat surface. He no longer felt the gauze bandages that made him a living mummy. Instead, he felt the soft pillow resting under the back of his head, he felt a thin layer of blanket that covered his body, and then he felt leather strips underneath him.

That means that he's no longer wrapped in gauze like a mummy. No longer he was Nesu's living replacement for whatever sick game Baron Greenback had in mind. It also means that someone must've went into the burial chamber and discovered him while he was unconscious, got him out of the sarcophagus, removed the bandages from him to give him air, and then placed him on an ancient Egyptian bed to rest on for the time being.

But… there isn't an ancient Egyptian bed in Nesu's burial chamber.

Come to think of it, he isn't in Nesu's burial chamber at all.

This chamber is different. There is only one way out, located across from where the bed is located.

He took a few cautious steps forward towards the doorway and finds himself in another chamber where there happens to be no way out this time. He looks at his surroundings and discovered Nesu's opened sarcophagus as well as a messy pile of bandages – the same ones Baron Greenback used to wrap him up – located on his right side.

But when he looks at his left side, he notices _another_ sarcophagus resting on top of another stone altar.

Was it someone Nesu cared so deeply about that it was mummified with him when he died? If that's the case, how come nobody notices it?

"Because it actually belongs to you."

The one-eyed agent flinched a little when he heard a voice emit from behind him.

It sounded eerily familiar, but he can't seem to put his finger on it.

Slowly turning around, he was met with… Ian, his #1 fan who happens to be wearing clothes fit for an ancient Egyptian priest?

I guess the hot air in the sarcophagus really did a number on his head.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Danger Mouse replied sarcastically.

He shifts his focus on Ian, or rather a Corgi that looks _exactly_ like Ian.

"Ian? How did you get in here? How did you even get to Egypt in the first place?"

Ian's look-a-like laughed. "You and your sense of humour! I've actually missed them since the day you died. Don't you remember me, Nesu?"

Nesu? Why is he calling him that?

One thing's for sure is that this young Corgi isn't really Ian.

"I… I don't think we've met before." Danger Mouse tried to explain what is really going on. "You are?"

"Oh, right! You've must've lost your memories when you got reincarnated, Nesu. Forgive me." Ian's look-a-like proceeds to bow before a confused agent.

"I'm Zaid, priest of the temple of Anubis."


End file.
